


The Vorpal Blade

by Kyber_Crystal



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Ready Player One - Ernest Cline, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Chronicles of Narnia References, Darth Vader Is Not Nice, Gen, Halliday's easter egg, Hurt Luke Skywalker, Jabberwocky - Freeform, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Secret Quest, Sith Lightning, Surprise Ending, Test of Courage, The Jade key, hidden clues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyber_Crystal/pseuds/Kyber_Crystal
Summary: After his success in discovering the Copper Key, Wade is despondent and alone after Art3mis has ghosted him. Struggling to stay focused on the Hunt, he finds himself in the realm of Narnia. There he discovers the clue to a hidden quest. The clue leads him to an alternate iteration of Dagobah, where Luke Skywalker is being held prisoner. But he does not have long to live, unless he is rescued! In a harrowing test of courage, Wade must risk everything and try to save Luke and destroy Darth Vader





	The Vorpal Blade

A group of bats fluttered by me as I sat on King Peter’s throne at Cair Paravel. The sun had set in Narnia. My fingers traced the cool grooves carved into the finely crafted stone. Various rodents and birds filled the landscape, scurrying around just before the black of night would fall. Disappointment welled up inside me. 

I’d just completed the last quest to kill the snow queen, and all the NPCs like the Royals and Mr. Tumnus had faded into the forest, their part having been played. A shroud of grey fell like a cloak around the ancient castle. I knew then there wasn’t any clue about the Hunt to be found on this planet. 

I’d been grasping at straws with Narnia. But Narnia was the only planet Halliday and Og had ever coded together, and I’d hoped that was of some significance to the Hunt. But by the time of the OASIS, they’d each grown more settled into their own spheres of influence at GSS, and the friendship had worn thin. But because Narnia was such an influential domain, right behind Middle Earth, they must have really wanted to get it right. 

Nothing happened after I completed the final quest. No triumphant music, no hidden Jade key. It was just over; no dice. An uncomfortable stillness settled over me. I had no idea where to go next, and I knew it.

At this point, I was starting to lose hope of winning the Hunt. My avatar had been stuck at the 53rd level for weeks now, no matter how many side quests I completed. For some reason, my stats just weren’t budging. I wanted to reach out to Aech, but since we were now in competition, it just didn’t feel the same between us anymore. 

And I was no closer to solving the second clue. All I could think to do was to start completing as many side quests as possible, in the hopes that I could keep leveling up, and eventually solve the second clue.

Art3mis continued to avoid me, refusing all contact. The ultimate ghosting. I wondered where she was, how close she was to finding the second Key. Narnia was one of her favorite planets. She had most likely visited this very hallowed hall. But I had stopped sending messages and emails, and there I had no idea if she’d ever speak to me again.

That’s how I ended up in Narnia, even though I wouldn’t admit it to myself. Thinking of Her. Besides, it was well known Halliday had been a fan of C.S. Lewis. He respected the original science fiction and fantasy writers, as any self respecting gunter should. It had seemed like a promising place to search, even if it had nothing to do with the 80s. 

Feeling restless, I slid off the throne. I should have moved on to the next planet, chasing the next inkling of an idea. The night was young. But for some reason I didn’t feel like leaving just yet. Narnia was so calm and still right now. The summer sky was streaked with purple and grey as dusk fell. I felt safe, alone with myself and my thoughts.

_ A creator who hates his own creation _

_ A hidden key, a leap not taken _

What could it mean? I asked myself for the thousandth time. 

As a gleaming moon rose in the North, I found myself meandering through an open meadow, bathed in pale moonlight. A pleasantly cool breeze tickled my skin through my haptic suit. It was summer in Narnia, now that the Snow Queen had been killed. Tiny orange fire flower buds dotted the blanket of green grass. It felt good to walk in the ancient stillness. 

I don’t know how long I walked, as time travels differently in Narnia. But it must have been at least an hour because I eventually found myself in the meadow overlooking the Stone Table. The fabled slab of stone where Aslan had made the ultimate sacrifice. I stared at it for a moment.

I’d come across the Stone Table before in the Narnia quests; even witnessed the great lion’s execution in one of them. It didn’t seem to hold any special significance as far as the quests were concerned. But I found myself drawn toward it, like the spirit of the Lion God long passed was gently pushing me forward.

As I approached the slab my eyes widened. Suddenly a white and orange glow coalesced above the slab! My stomach tightened and I ran towards it. As I peered over the edge, fiery lines of iridescent script appeared on the gray rock.

_ One-two one- two _

_ And through and through _

_ The Vorpal Blade went snicker snack _

_ He left it dead _

_ And with its head he went galumphing back _

For a moment I was stunned. Was this another clue? A message from Halliday? A million questions cascaded through my brain, but I had the wits enough to snap a screenshot. Which was lucky, because the script began to fade rapidly, sinking back into the grey oblivion of stone.

The Vorpal Blade. 

I immediately pulled up the Vorpal Blade entry in the Gunterpedia. I knew something about it from DnD, but no one had ever been able to pin down the truth of its original meaning. 

The Vorpal Blade, I read, originated in Lewis Carroll’s famous poem “ _ Jabberwocky” _ from Through the Looking Glass. The poem gave no explanation of what it was, or what powers it may have possessed, however.

But Narnia was C.S. Lewis’s world, not Carroll’s! Why would a verse from “ _ Jabberwocky _ ” show up here, in this otherwise tranquil setting? My mind raced down a rabbithole of possibilities. Halliday had both the book  _ Through the Looking Glass _ as well as the 1951 Disney film “ _ Alice in Wonderland _ ” in his inventory, so maybe this Vorpal sword was important.

Lewis Carroll’s work was blanketed with combinations of words, like “furmious” meaning fuming and furious. He loved to play games with the English Language. I remembered that from my European Lit class last year. According to the Gunterpedia, there was a theory that Vorpal was an anagram for “verbal” and “gospel.”

. But my thoughts were interrupted.

Right as the final lines of the poem had finally faded, restoring it to plane rock and stone, a shining pair of coordinates materialized in front of me. Instinct kicked in and I immediately pulled up my Oasis map, and keyed them in. My heart skipped a beat.

Dagobah

My stomach fluttered. What was going on? I had already completed all the quests on Dagobah, Hoth, Tattooine, all the major Star Wars planets; even the minor ones too like Bakura and Jomark, scouring each world for clues to the Jade Key. I thought I’d ruled out George Lucas’s universe. 

Why would Halliday send me back to Dagobah? The question ran over and over in my head, and I tried frantically to find any possible connection with the Second Clue. I couldn’t absorb what had just happened. It made no sense. Star Wars had nothing to do with Narnia, or Carroll for that matter!

I ran to the nearest Port of Entry in Narnia. When I reached the  _ Vonnegut  _ I dashed to the cockpit, and engaged the ship’s start-up sequence. I pulled up my OASIS map again. Dagobah wasn’t too far from Narnia. It would only take about 2 hours to get there. At least I’d have some time to think on the way.

Soon enough the ship was fully powered up, and I initiated the flight sequence. I watched as the peaceful green field of Narnia floated away. The Stone Table shrank steadily, until it was nothing but a gray dot beneath me.

The ship’s engines began to rumble and I could feel a surge of energy building up inside them. I’d programmed the  _ Vonnegut _ to make the same sounds as the Enterprise from _ Next Generation _ did when it was gearing up to go to Warp Speed.

As soon as the launch was underway, I ran back to my quarters, and pulled out my grail diary, looking for anything to do with Narnia or Wonderland. There was nothing. I pulled up the

Jabberwocky poem again.

  


__ __ _ ’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves _

_ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: _

_ All mimsy were the borogoves, _

_ And the mome raths outgrabe. _

  


_ “Beware the Jabberwock, my son! _

_ The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! _

_ Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun _

_ The frumious Bandersnatch!” _

  


_ He took his vorpal sword in hand; _

_ Long time the manxome foe he sought— _

_ So rested he by the Tumtum tree _

_ And stood awhile in thought. _

  


_ And, as in uffish thought he stood, _

_ The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, _

_ Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, _

_ And burbled as it came! _

  


_ One, two! One, two! And through and through _

_ The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! _

_ He left it dead, and with its head _

_ He went galumphing back. _

  


_ “And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? _

_ Come to my arms, my beamish boy! _

_ O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!” _

_ He chortled in his joy. _

  


_ ’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves _

_ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: _

_ All mimsy were the borogoves, _

_ And the mome raths outgrabe. _

  
  


Nothing made sense. How could this poem have any relationship to the Jade Key? I thought I had pretty well ruled the Star Wars Universe out. But I knew I had to follow this clue. There must be a reason Halliday had programmed these coordinates to appear, and only after the last Narnia quest had been completed.

What was the Vorpal Blade? It wasn’t an Artifact; all gunters would have known already if it was. There was no mention of it in the Almanac. I checked my inventory of swords: Glamdring, Anduril, Excaliber, the Master Sword from Zelda. Nothing was ringing any bells. 

I leaned back in my captain’s chair, a replica of Captain Picard’s seat on the bridge of the Enterprise-D. Lewis and Carroll had been friends, they were colleagues, in a way. They respected each other’s work. Different, but also drawing from the same well of a collective imagination.

I scrolled through translations and dissections of Jabberwocky, and wondered what would await me on Dagobah. Maybe the Vorpal Sword could lead me to the Jade Key somehow. I wished I could call Artemis now, more than ever.

  


After an hour and a half the ship gave the signal that Dagobah was in sensor range. I switched to the ship’s view screen. Normally the point of entry to Dagobah was the swamp near Yoda’s hut, just where Luke lands his X-wing in  _ Empire _ . 

I’d done quite extensive exploring on Dagobah before. There wasn’t much there, except several iterations of Yoda’s hut, and the Jedi training circuit. The planet was devoid of any advanced or indigenous civilization. 

The  _ Vonnegut  _ landed near the swamp, and I felt a mild thud through my haptic suit. I climbed out of the hatch, expecting to see the same stone dwelling as always. But this time there was no hut. It was completely gone, as if nothing had ever been there. 

I jumped off the ladder, hearing the squishy squelch of the mud beneath my avatar’s feet. I explored near where the hut should have been. Nothing; just a bunch of snakes and lizards crawling around in the dark. 

As I wandered around the deserted planet, I felt a chill trickle down my spine. Something wasn’t right. An aura of darkness surrounded this strange aberration of Dagobah. Of course it must be just a feeling, I told myself. My haptic suit wouldn’t be able to sense the Force, light or dark. 

I pulled up my grail diary and scoured it for any useful information. George Lucas had never revealed much information about Yoda’s secret hideout. According to a Legends comic, a Dark Side Jedi had died there. When he died his dark side energy became trapped, thus acting as a shield for Yoda’s signature in the Force. That’s why he was able to hide from the Empire for so long. 

By now it was nighttime, and I still had a bad feeling. This wasn’t right. Where was Yoda’s hut? I pulled up my location on the map and my eyes widened once again. This port of entry was cloaked! Meaning, it was hidden. No one could know it existed unless they had the exact coordinates.

I thought back to the glowing sequence of numbers above the Stone Table. And I knew this must have been Halliday’s work. He wanted to bring whoever found the coordinates to this alternate version of Dagobah, buried deep in the planet’s code. Something special was hidden here. 

Drawing in a deep breath to steady myself, I checked my inventory. I had Luke’s green lightsaber, a thermal detonator, and an array of blasters. I griimaced as I realized my powerful Healing Spell wouldn’t work here. None of the planets in the Star Wars Universe allowed magic, unless it was Force power earned through the Jedi or Sith quests. 

Sighing, I closed out my inventory tab and started walking around in the forest. It was no good staying still in a place like this. And I couldn’t stop thinking about the Vorpal Blade, and what it’s powers were, and how it related to the Quest. 

Even though the hut wasn’t there, I soon discovered I knew the way around the area quite well. I’d completed Luke’s Jedi Training Quest several times, and I realized the training circuit was still the same here, just neglected and overgrown. I stepped over an elongated green slug, slowly making its way across the trail. 

Now it was as if my feet knew the way, and I didn’t even have to think. I started to run. I’d done this circuit so many times, immersing myself in Luke Skywalker’s Jedi training. Even without the familiar landmarks, the twists and turns of the path flowed freely through my memory. 

Before long I found myself in a clearing, with damp mossy rocks spread out around me. There I came to a dark opening. It was shrouded in shadow. As I walked towards it to get a better look, a gravelly voice echoed through the swamp.

_ That place is strong with the Darkside _

__ Yoda! A chill went through my body, but I gripped the handle of Luke’s lightsaber, and crept closer. Now I knew Halliday must have coded this cloaked place on Dagobah for a reason! It wasn’t just a dead end. This was The Darkside Cave from  _ Empire. _

This must be some kind of test, just like Luke had to go through. A test of bravery. I didn’t know what would be on the other side, but I knew I had to go in. What if the Jade Key was inside? And what about the mysterious Vorpal Blade? 

My avatar was well armored, and my inventory was impressive. But I’ll admit, I was still scared. Even though I’d leveled up quite a bit since finding the first Key, some of the Star Wars NPCs were pretty powerful. And I didn’t have any force ability. There was no guarantee I would win a battle with Dath Vader, or the Emperor for that matter. 

I climbed down the hole leading to the main opening of the Cave, just like Luke did. And just like Luke, I had no idea what to expect. A bright red snake slithered over my boot. I nearly jumped as I felt the sudden movement through my haptic suit.

The cave was dry, so it was relatively easy to get around. Like the training course, I followed Luke’s same path around the corner, knowing Vader could jump out at me, at any minute. I ignited the lightsaber, just to be safe,

As my visor adjusted to the light, I was once again struck with surprise. I saw Luke! It was Luke Skywalker from  _ Empire Strikes Back! _ I recognized his tattered gray flightsuit immediately. I couldn’t help but be excited! This iteration of Dagobah must be taking place after the events of Cloud City, perhaps in an AU.

But my elation faded as soon as my eyes registered what was going on. This version of Luke was crouched near a damp rock wall. A chrome looking collar was fastened around his neck, connected to a heavy chain, locking him against the wall. He was trapped.

A lump rose in my throat. I'd never seen Luke like this; weak and powerless. His wrists were restrained, not in typical Star Wars binders, but in heavy wrought iron bonds. He was huddled up to the wall, like he was either cold or hurt. Maybe both.

I made a quick scan around the rest of the cave before I darted over to him. My sensors weren’t picking up any other droids or NPCs. I was safe, for now. I kept my scanners live though, just in case.

“Luke! Are you alright?” 

I dropped to my knees to talk to him. He flinched in surprise, but quickly recovered.

“Parzival! Please help me!” Luke cried. “He’s coming soon, and I have to save my friends!”

My heart broke again as I caught my first good look at Luke’s face. A deep purple bruise, yellowing at the edges, covered one of his blue eyes and traveled down the side of his face. He was skinny and weak; the familiar gray uniform torn dirty.

I scanned the silver collar at his neck and a Gunterpedia tab popped up. I drew a sharp breath. A Force-Suppression Collar! A very rare item; these collars had been mentioned only in Legends. Only a handful of quests featured them, and they were impossible to buy, even on the black markets.

“Can you help me get away? I have to save them!” Luke pleaded again. I could tell he was delirious, maybe even drugged

My mind was reeling. Everything had gone so far off script. This broken version of Luke was nothing like the Luke I knew. Even when he was captured, he was always able to find a way out. He’d never been truly imprisoned. Not like this.

But now without the Force, he was defenseless against his captor. My spine prickled and I knew I’d have to act fast if I wanted to free him. I ignited my lightsaber, it’s bright green glow lighting up the cavern. I noticed an array of other chains and restraints were scattered around the cave.

I shuddered, but quickly put any further thoughts out of my mind. I had to free Luke. But when I set the lightsaber to his bonds nothing happened! The blade just flickered where it should have sliced through the metal. I frowned; what was happening?

“Please, I can’t resist him much longer, I have to save them,” Luke begged, his voice ragged.

Before I had a chance to wonder who Luke was referring to, my sensors began to beep. Another NPC was approaching! The familiar  _ snap-hiss _ of a lightsaber echoed through the chamber. I froze, as a pale red glow advanced from around the corner. Vader!

“He’s here! Hide-he’ll kill you!” Luke’s eyes were wild. 

__ I scampered back to a dark corner of the cave and hid behind a large boulder. But I didn’t need to see to know who was coming. That all too familiar sound of mechanical breathing told me it was. Darth Vader. I silently swore. 

I scanned him- he was 99th level! Way more powerful than the Vader in the other Star Wars quests. Most of those were designed to be user friendly. There’s no way I‘d beat this version of Vader. Why had Halliday coded this one to be a 99th? That made him nearly invincible to a measly 53rd level like myself. Clearly this was no ordinary quest. 

I dared to peak one eye out from behind the rock. Adrenaline pumping through me, I saw Vader walk over to Luke, his red blade ignited. My mind raced. There was no way I could get out of the cave without being detected. 

I had to help Luke, and find the Vorpal Sword! I had fallen into deep immersion in the scene. All thoughts of Halliday and the Scoreboard had evaporated in my mind. I didn’t even think to check my OASIS feed. All I could think of was saving Luke Skywalker, and Han and Leia. The Rebel Alliance itself.

“We have found the location of the Rebel Fleet. The Princess and the Wookie will soon be in our custody,” Vader’s deep voice bounced off the cave walls.

“No! That can’t be- You’re lying!” Luke yanked at his bonds; a fruitless effort, but I could see the panic rising within him. 

“It is the truth, my Son.”

Luke winced. I made a mental note; he still knew Vader was his father in this iteration.

“I have come to offer you one final opportunity, Skywalker,” Vader rumbled. I crouched down even further behind the rock, but kept watching. Luke shrink back as Vader towered over him. What was he going to do Luke?

I couldn’t help but feel useless, and a little guilty, hiding in the corner of the cave. There had to be a way to help Luke, if only I could think of something! I rushed furiously through  _ Jabberwocky _ again in my mind. 

_ The Vorpal Blade went snicker snack. The Vorpal Blade went snicker-snack.  _ That line stuck in my head, and I found myself repeating it.  _ Snicker-snack.  _ What could it mean? __ I knew this strange poem had to be the key to something.

“Because you will not join us,” Vader continued steadily, “the Emperor has decided you are no longer useful to us.” Vader paused, waiting for Luke’s answer. Was there a waver of doubt in his heart about killing his own son, like in the movies? I wasn’t so sure. Halliday sure had gotten dark with this simulation

“This is your last chance, Skywalker. Join us, or be destroyed.” 

I held my breath, feeling helpless. Would Luke turn to the Dark Side? The ultimate hero? Why had Halliday sent me to this heart wrenching scene? So far everything about the Hunt had relied on familiarity; memorization down to the smallest detail. Nothing about this iteration of Dagobah was familiar. 

Luke was silent, probably weighing his dwindling options. Without the Force to aid him, he was defenseless. He still desperately wanted to save Han and Leia though. I wondered if this battered version of Luke had encountered Yoda yet, and how much training he’d had, if any.

Finally Luke raised his eyes to hold Vader’s gaze. He was still trapped, but his mind was made up, and he was ready to stand firm. Vader must have read Luke’s mind, or sensed the defiance in his stare. He stepped closer to Luke, so he was hovering just above him now. Ready to strike.

“Father, you don’t have to do this,” Luke beseeched. 

I could hear the echoes of the torture Luke had endured in his voice. How long had they kept him a prisoner here? There was a new, deep sadness written on his face that I’d never seen on Luke before.

Then Vader did something completely unexpected. He extinguished his Sith blade, and packed it into his belt. I froze. Was he actually going to save Luke? I gripped the edge of the rock I was hiding behind, almost daring to hope.

“Since you will not be turned, the Emperor has ordered your immediate execution.”

I swallowed hard. No emotion escaped through Vader’s vocoder. He was serious. Not even the bonds of blood would stop Vader from obeying his Master. I plunged into desperation, frantically pulling up my Gunterpedia tabs again. What could it all mean? 

“Father, please,” Luke’s voice broke; he knew this was probably the end for him.

Vader raised his arms towards Luke; a pose familiar to any Star Wars fan. My stomach dropped.  _ There’s no way _ , I thought. Halliday wouldn’t let Luke die, would he? Not like this?

But to my horror, blazing blue lightning erupted from Vader’s fingertips, slamming into Luke. Luke cried out in pain as he collapsed. I stared in disbelief. Vader wasn’t supposed to have the ability to use Sith lightning! At least not in canon!

But we were far beyond canon now.

_ The Jabberwock, his eyes of flame.  _ This must mean Vader! 

Luke groaned on the floor of the cave. He was still chained, and had nowhere to hide or shield himself. Vader shot another flurry of lightning into him, this time holding it for longer. Luke writhed in agony beneath him.

My heart raced. The blazing blue bolts continued to rain down, unrelenting. Anger rose inside me as I watched Vader slowly murder his only son.  _ No! _ I yelled to myself.  _ I can’t let this happen!  _

Even though none of the weapons in my inventory could repel the Sith lightning, or damage Darth Vader, I knew there had to be a way to save Luke. Halliday had led me here for a reason, and it wasn’t just to watch Luke die! 

The Vorpal Blade was the key. It had to be; I just had to find it. I forced myself to go back to the Gunterpedia page on  _ Jabberwocky _ . Luke’s cries of agony ripped at my heart, but I had to stay focused on deciphering the poem.

I skimmed down to the bottom of the page, to the part about the anagram theory. The possibility that  _ Vorpal  _ was an anagram of “Verbal” and “Gospel” Verbal Gospel.  _ Verbal Gospel _ , I found myself repeating over and over.

Verbal Gospel. I ran both words through my thesaurus, the various synonyms for both words flashing before my eyes. Then suddenly, I saw it. The right combination. A light exploded in my mind. “Unwritten” and “Creed.” Unwritten Creed! 

I got it!

I closed all my tabs and took a quick glance over at Luke. He was still struggling in his torment, but his cries had diminished. He didn’t have much life left in him. But he was still alive. I knew what I needed to do.

Steeling myself, I found the courage to stand up and come out from my hiding place. Vader did not seem to notice me. He must have been programmed not to respond, since I wasn’t a credible threat to him.

I watched as the black armored monstrosity that was Darth Vader try to murder his son. The last spark of Anakin Skywalker had truly extinguished inside him. The Dark Side owned him. Yet as I watched, a strange sense of calm washed over me. 

I closed my eyes, and began to recite.

  
  


_ There is no emotion, only peace _

_ There is no ignorance, only knowledge _

_ There is no passion, there is serenity _

_ There is no chaos, only harmony _

_ There is no death, there is the Force _

  


__ As I spoke the words of power, the sacred Jedi Code, I could almost feel the Force flowing through me. It was incredible, and for one nanosecond I felt complete peace in my mind and body. Could a haptic suit really do that?

I had no time to think about it, because just as I finished the last words, a flash of light burst before my eyes. A lightsaber appeared in my hand. It was unlike any lightsaber I’d seen before. 

I took a deep breath and ignited it with a  _ snap-hiss _ .  _ Snicker-Snack! _ This was it- the Vorpal Sword! A black blade glowing blade came to life before me and I gasped. The Darksaber! My mind reeled. The Darksaber wasn’t even in the original trilogy- why would Halliday put it here now? 

For a moment I marveled at the Mandalorian blade, scintillating before me. I knew from watching all the Star Wars TV shows that it had a crystal, which served as a conduit for force energy. Could it save Luke?

Vader still hadn’t detected me. His programming must not recognize the Darksaber as a threat. Or maybe he couldn’t detect it. Anything was possible. He continued the electrocution of his son, grimly silent and steady.

By now Luke was reduced to a fetal position, his life force draining away under the barrage of lightning. Beyond words, he let out an agonized moan, and I knew he didn’t have long left to live if I didn’t stop Vader.

I grimaced. Confronting a 99th level Vader could end in disaster for me, even with the Darksaber. I could easily lose my status if I took on too much damage. Worst case scenario, he could kill my Avatar, thus erasing everything I’d gained so far. Including my place on the Scoreboard.

But even though I could have remained hidden, I knew I couldn’t let Vader kill Luke; not like this. Halliday had led me here for a reason. This was my test, I realized. Would I risk everything? Would I stand back in fear? Was this truly the Vorpal Sword?

I thought back to the moment of triumph on Ludus when I discovered the Copper Key. I was meant to be here now, just like back then. Halliday would have risked it all to save Luke. So would Og. Any true Gunter would. 

Gripping the handle of the blade with both hands, I grit my teeth. I didn’t know what lay in wait at the end of this quest, but I knew what I had to do. I thought about Luke Skywalker, how brave and good he was. How he would sacrifice himself to save the ones he loved. I thought about how much he’d meant to me over the years, as a poor kid growing up in the Stacks. 

Following my instincts, I took a deep breath, and let the crystal guide me. I felt its deep power seep into me, and I began to run. The Crystal soon took over and I found myself charging Vader. 

“Darth! “

I yelled, just like Luke in _ Return of the Jedi.  _ The Dark Lord had only a fraction of a second’s warning before I jumped in front of Luke. I thrust the Darksaber forward, it crackled loudly as it crashed into the Sith lightning.

The lightning spattered and sparked against my blade. For a moment I was locked in a deadly clash, feeling the force of the searing lightning against my glowing blade. But the Darksaber was held strong. It repelled the lightning! 

Vader continued his barrage, hoping to wear down the Darksaber’s resilience. I could sense the darkside energy sparking around me. I could feel it draining my avatar’s life force as the lightning sputtered against my sword. Closing my eyes, I reached out to the Crystal, touching it with my mind. 

Amazed, I thrust a surge of Light Side energy as hard as I could to the Darksaber, straining with every ounce of strength I had. No haptic suit could do that. The searing bolts splashed off my blade, and shot back at Vader, slamming into the control panel at his chest. 

A burst of blue exploded in the cavern as Vader stumbled backwards. 

“No!” He roared.

The lightning stopped as he reeled from the blast. Feeling the Force flow through me, I sprinted towards him as he struggled to regain his footing. He saw me running at him, and he pointed at me, summoning his Dark Side power for one final attack.

But before he could unleash a final volley of Sith lightning, I raised the Darksaber and slashed it across his neck. Sparks flew as wires and metal and fibers were violently separated. In an instant the Sith lightning was stopped, and the hulking figure of Vader slumped over, decapitated. 

I sank to the ground. I was depleted, having thrown all my mental energy into that final blow. But I couldn’t forget about Luke. I had to save him. Forcing myself to my feet, I ran over to him.

He was freed! His bonds had been disengaged, and the Force Suppression Collar had fallen to the floor. They must have lost their power over him when Vader was destroyed. He was also restored to health, the Luke I recognized. 

“Luke, are you ok?”

“Yes,” Luke smiled. “You’re the first person who’s ever saved me, Parzival. I’ll never forget you. Thank you for freeing me. Now I must go find my friends, and help them in their fight against the Empire. May the Force be With You.”

Before I could reply, Luke scampered around the corner and up through the opening of the Cave. Still struggling to catch up to everything that had just happened, I went back over to Vader. He was definitely dead.

The Darksaber was the Vorpal Sword. The only sword that could slay the  _ Jabberwock.  _ As I peered over the broken corpse, it began to fade away. Just like Yoda in  _ Jedi, _ Vader and his severed head disappeared, not leaving a trace. 

I stared at the empty space where the Dark Lord had just lay dead before me. But before I could even ask myself what the meaning of it all was, John Williams’ score filled the cave. I immediately recognized it from the last scene in _ Empire _ , when Luke and Leia are on the medical frigate, looking out on the rebel fleet. 

The cave lit up and I felt my jaw drop. A hologram of Ogden Morrow’s avatar appeared where the slain Vader had just dematerialized! Og? The great and powerful Og? What was he doing here, and not Halliday? 

But this was Og alright. Only Og wasn’t dressed as a wizard, as his avatar normally appeared in the OASIS. Instead, he appeared much the same as he did just before his split from Halliday, 20 years earlier. 

“Greetings Parzival! Congratulations, you have found the Vorpal Sword, and defeated the enemy.” Then he winked as he too began to fade away. “Only the worthy may wield the Vorpal Sword. Nice work, kid.” 

I then realized this hadn’t been Halliday’s quest at all. It was Og’s own secret Easter Egg, completely separate from the Hunt! He’d been the one to hide the clue on Narnia, and embed the cloaked iteration of Dagobah, all behind Halliday’s back before he left GSS!

This quest was a test of courage over greed. Never publicized, never known, Og had programmed this in secret. It wasn’t enough to find the Darksaber, you had to use it against Vader to beat the quest. You had to save Luke.

I checked my inventory, and sure enough the Darksaber had disappeared. Then I blinked in disbelief. My stats had shot way up! I was now a 99th level avatar! All my health and life force points had been restored, and Og had added a million credits to my OASIS account.

A wide grin broke out on my face and I began to laugh. Og’s secret quest had shot me to the highest level possible. I felt a renewed surge of confidence. Maybe the Hunt wasn’t lost to me yet after all! 

I pulled up my OASIS feed. People had already noticed my change in status. Emails and media requests were pouring in. I had a DM from Aech. 

“ Bout time you leveled up, Z!”

I smiled. It felt good to hear from him, even in the midst of the competition. I lingered in the cave for a moment longer, reflecting on what had just happened here. What would have happened if I’d kept the sword and let Luke die? Og said only the worthy could wield the Vorpal Blade…

I shook my head, trying to clear all my questions away. The secret quest had played out just as Og had hoped. Climbing out of the cave, I decided I was not going to tell anyone. I knew Aech and everyone would be dying of curiosity, but this quest had been mine, and mine alone. 

When I reached the _ Vonnegut _ , I keyed in a course to my fortress Falco into the autopilot. Then I disengaged my visor and logged out of the OASIS. I was back in my apartment, and I knew exactly what to do next. I got out of the haptic suit, and into some pajamas.

I pulled up my private viewscreen and set my notifications to silent. Thumbing through my catalogue, I found what I wanted. Just what I needed to see right now, as I absorbed and processed the momentous events I’d just experienced.

I leaned back in my recliner and tapped the “Play” button on the viewscreen. I felt my whole body relax as the 20th Century Fox fanfare filled my small apartment. I grinned as the opening crawl to  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ scrolled across my screen. For the moment, I was perfectly happy. 


End file.
